


Untitled

by audino



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audino/pseuds/audino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maizono had always watched him from afar in class, and out of class, that spiked orange hair of his a fire in a sea of dull colors that caught her attention no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very good u_u written for Needlekind

A repetitive melody relentlessly beat through a certain student's head, drumming with light fingers like a disruptive melody for what seemed like forever. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. She sighed exasperatedly, and leaned forward, deep blue hair fluttering around her movement. Her hands worked up and down the edges of her sleeves nervously, bunching the material up between her fingers and letting go again in a pattern that should of comforted her, but did nothing. She bit her lip. She was Maizono _Sayaka,_ a pop idol attending a small school so her life could calm down between shows, but an idol none the less. So why, why did this pop star feel so uncertain just at the thought of getting up... and talking to _him_.

At the thought, her gaze scattered, needed a foothold for her attention. Two seats infront of her, partially obscured by Mifumi's round figure, was the baseball player.  Not just any baseball player, but _the_ baseball player. He could hit ten balls out of the park, could send each one flying into the sun with outfielders scrambling to reclaim the long gone ball. And the way he moved, flowed, with the motion of each swing of his bat, and the whip back of his form as the ball set sailed- that was worth skipping a thousand afternoon classes to watch. She'd only seen a few games, but that'd been enough. She'd watched him from afar in class, out of class, that spiked orange hair of his a fire in a sea of dull colors that _always_ caught her attention. 

Maizono breathed in roughly, suddenly aware of the flush about her face and the loss of time. The bell was but minutes away. She was gripping one of her sleeves absentmindedly again, hand clenched tightly around the uniform's fabric. The teacher waved them off mindlessly, indicating they could prepare to leave now. She knew she should gather up her papers and smash them into her bag, but instead they were forgotten on her desk. More important matters were on the line. 

Down the aisle, Leon rose up, his bag swinging freely from his shoulder with a lackadaisy sway. His grin was a mile wide and Sayaka bit back a laugh at him. God, what an idiot. A lovely idiot. She smiled to herself and walked up to him as smoothly as she could manage, reassured by his laid back manner. 

It seemed for a minute his eyes flicked over her form, but he refused to turn his head until she was just a foot away, smiling nervously. Then he turned and his friends walked on without him, and they were level and suddenly the rest of the classroom just melted away. He shot her a grin, and winked.

"Hey sweetstuff, whatcha looking for?" Without thinking for a moment, she huffed at the nickname rolling off of her.

"Don't give me a cutesy nickname like that without asking! Do that to your girlfriend!" She bit her tongue in surprise. Wait, had she met to say something like that? But Kuwata let out a bark of a laugh that shook her up again. 

"I don't have time for one of those. I've got plenty of groupies at my games, but I don't need someone to nag me all day, right?" Another huff of aggravation was brought forward from her chest, all frustration and excitement. Was this the guy she'd been blushing for ten minutes ago?

"Maybe you need someone like that to whip you into shape, you dork. Think of that!" The words were out before she meant it and she sort of opened her mouth soundlessly in horror and surprise. But Leon didn't do anything at first. Then he was laughing and grinning and woah, he threw his arm around her, smiling so close to her face the intensity flared. And she felt her chest thrum pleasantly.

"Then you come to my next game, and you can be my #1 groupie, how about that?"

Sayaka flushed red and let out a hiss.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you came to my next concert and were _my_ #1 fan!" 

Another laugh in her ear, and Leon's eyes glowed with determination. 

_"Deal!"_


End file.
